


血洗不夜天的无名片段（The nameless segment that never sleeps）

by Sili_Lan



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sili_Lan/pseuds/Sili_Lan
Summary: Segments of the unknownWith a written





	血洗不夜天的无名片段（The nameless segment that never sleeps）

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support. Reference animation, radio drama, novels, TV series.

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—”

在朦胧的意识中，曾经无数的美好回忆奔涌而出，不断地席卷着他…

手中的鲜血也正缓缓滴落，不断地提醒着他所犯下的，如无形的手，推他下了万丈深渊…

雷电交加，摧毁着他的心智，却唯独留下了他的绝望。

“我…，我……”强烈的痛意，悲愤尽数袭来。

长发自其身后铺散而开，隐隐间彷佛有着冰泽闪烁。那红色的发绳正伴随着血红的彼岸花舞动。

他的脸頰和身上甚至周围已是鲜血淋漓。

下一刹那，那绝望的双目陡然睁开，他滔天的暴戾与黑暗震慑这这所谓的仙门百家、正义之士。

那原本宛如大海般浩瀚无垠的眼睛逐渐化为血红的修罗之瞳，赤红色早已弥漫其间，无喜无悲，无善无恶。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!!!


End file.
